Promesas Rotas
by yuki89-tooru
Summary: Te necesito, no se por que pero cada célula de mi cuerpo me pide estar cerca de ti. Tal vez sea por que aun te quiero. SakuxNaru, Oneshot


Este fue el primer fic que escribir y me gusta bastante es cortito y no se me ayudo mucho a soltar ocsas que tenia dentro

de verdad esero que les guste

Disclaimer:naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

**PROMESAS ROTAS**

Te necesito, no se por que pero cada célula de mi cuerpo me pide estar cerca de ti. Tal vez sea por que aun te quiero pero eso es imposible eso ya pasó hace tiempo. lo había superado,

Pero un hormigueo desagradable recorre mi estomago cada vez que veo como le dices algo bonito o la tratas con cariño yo quisiera ser ella. Y no hago mas que preguntarme por que no. ¿ que tenia que decir para que me quisieras? ¿qué tenia que hacer? Son preguntas grabadas en mi corazón con fuego.

Forzando una sonrisa comienzo un día mas. No se cuanto podré seguir así. Día a día veo el mundo mas distante. Cada vez pertenezco menos a el y mas a ti. A este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti. Sueño contigo todas las noches. Sueño que te tengo que eres mío que te puedo susurrar _te quiero _pero cuando despierto tu no estas aquí. Nunca estas aquí.

Necesito estar cerca de ti Sasuke.

Soy vagamente consciente de que empieza a llover. Aligero el paso o estaré empapada cuando llegue a casa. ¿Pero que mas da? ¿A quien le importaría? Continuo mi camino mirando el suelo ausente. Como una autómata llego hasta mi casa.

Me paro en la puerta. Veo los zapatos de alguien entre las gotas de agua que se resbalan por mi pelo. Lentamente subo la cabeza casi sin creerme quien esta frente a mi. Eres tu. Mirándome tan cerca. me ahogo, no puedo respirar, pero me sobrepongo no podría desmayarme ahora que te tengo tan cerca.

-Sakura, Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? estas empapa...- pero yo no escucho es como si mi cerebro se hubiese desconectado. Solo veo tus ojos negros frente a mi. Tu rozas mi mano y coges la llaves de mi casa. y entras, Te sigo, ahora mismo te seguiría a cualquier sitio.

Cierras la puerta tras de mi lo que hace que de un respingo. Estoy completamente ida. Ni siquiera me he parado a pensar que haces aquí conmigo en vez de con ella. Pero me da igual. Tu mera presencia me embriaga sin necesidad de ningún perfume.

Te acercas lentamente a mi. Mi pulso se acelera. Con una mano apartas dulcemente pelo de mis ojos y con la otra me coges de la barbilla levantándome la cara . obligándome a mirarte a esos ojos tuyos, tan oscuros que me fascinan. Tardas una eternidad o por lo menos a mi me lo parece, pero al fin tus labios rozan los míos. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de esta sensación. Mientras te acaricio el pelo.

Tenerte tan cerca me vuelve loca. Pierdo la cordura; por tu piel, tus labios, tu aroma, tu cuerpo y tus palabras susurradas en mi oido, que hacen que mis dedos se sientan efímeros.

Poco a poco buscas los botones de mi camisa mientras yo te abrazo.

Ahora yo estoy medio desnuda y tu estas vestido no me parece justo, así que te quito la camisa.

-Sakura hoy te voy a hacer la chica mas feliz del mundo. Mis extremidades se estremecen al oír sus palabras.

-Sasuke... Te quiero. no te vallas, por favor, no te vallas nunca. –suplico

te lo prometo. no me iré , estoy aquí ¿no? - Mi cerebro sufre una especie de colapso. Habían sido demasiadas noches esperando que me dijeses esas palabras.

Todo resto de cordura o precaución quedo sistemáticamente anulada por esas palabras. Solamente existe tu. Nadie mas que tu ocupa mis pensamientos , ni lo hará nunca. Te quiero Sasuke, con toda mi alma. Pienso. Mientras me haces la chica mas feliz de mundo, cumpliendo, así, con tu promesa.

Lentamente abro mis ojos. He vuelto a soñar contigo. Sin embargo esta vez a sido mas real que nunca.

Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, huele a ti.Iinconscientemente busco tu cuerpo a mi lado pero como de costumbre tu no estas. Pero algo diferente pasa hoy. Las sabanas esta calientes y huelen a ti. Tu presencia se respira por los cuatro costados de la casa.

Me levanto precipitadamente mientras mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que creo que se va a salir del pecho.

No ha sido un sueño, fuiste mío, por unas horas.

Siento como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Rompiste tus promesas. Dijiste que te quedarías para siempre. Que no me abandonarías. Pero me has dejado sola como siempre. Pero ahora sabiendo lo que podría a ver sido.

No lo aguanto mas. Chillo tu nombre y comienzo a llorar. No puedo parar. Soy incapaz. No paro de recordar tu olor, tus labios, tus caricias y tus promesas ahora rotas igual que mi corazón, que esta sangrando.

Y solo me pegunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Podrías haber tenido a cualquiera pero me escogiste a mi ¿Por qué? Sabias que te amaba y aun así lo hiciste y ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de amarte?

Mi mente te odia Sasuke, pero mi corazón te ama y te amara para siempre.

Sigo derramando lagrimas, no se por cuanto tiempo, no se si es de noche o de día, no siento mi cuerpo tan solo una fuerte presión en el pecho que me impide respirar.

Me he quedado dormida, por supuesto he soñado contigo pero esta vez me despierto sabiendo la verdad,

Estoy muy débil no recuerdo la ultima vez que comí pero me es indiferente. Ahora tengo claro exactamente lo que tengo hacer

Mientras me peino me miro al espejo, estoy demacrada y mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar por ti.

Camino sin rumbo sabiendo que en algún momento te encontrare.

Tengo suerte, te encuentro pronto, o eso creo, no se cuanto tiempo llevo caminando.

Me planto delante tuya mirándote a los ojos si pestañear.

-Sasuke, ¿lo de ayer significo algo para ti?

-No- Tu voz suena monocorde y fría. Muy diferente a la de ayer... cuando me susurraste promesas al oído-

No te doy tiempo de seguir. No necesito oír más. Me giro, dándote la espalda para siempre. Se acabó.

No me hablas, no me detienes, tampoco lo espero, pero una parte de lo que queda de mi corazón se estremece de pena de saber que será la ultima vez que volveré a verte.

No puedo evitarlo me giro por ultima vez para divisar tu figura, pero tu ya no estas allí.

Ya he tenido suficiente, suficiente para siempre.

Espero que en algún momento de tu vida te des cuenta de lo que significaste para mi y del daño que me has hecho.

Con este kunai en la mano te digo adiós querido Sasuke , _te quiero_ ojalá hubieses sido capaz de amarme.

--

jo que triste y que tragico,pero me resulta muy dificl hacer historias con finales felices lo siento!.

Espero que te haya gustado o que por lo menos no te arrepientas de haberlo leido Reviews¿?


End file.
